


Ruby Necklace

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [52]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Community: holmes_minor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Trauma can be triggered by anything.





	Ruby Necklace

Sherlock Holmes' reputation had extended to the subcontinent, it seemed; both he and Dr. Watson were given a private tour of Rajah Farook's breathtaking jewelry collection that would soon be displayed in the Victoria & Albert Museum. 

Watson looked at the work of gifted artisans in gold and gems without a word, without changing expression. Holmes, more occupied with looking for possible weaknesses in the security around the priceless décor, finally noticed the silence and observed his friend. Was Watson remembering an empty chest when he saw treasures that likely resembled what would have been Mary Morstan's inheritance? 

But not until they stood before a necklace patterned with hundreds of small flawless rubies in a half-circle on white linen did Watson display any emotion at all, and it was grief. He stumbled his way through the rest of the exhibit, said the proper words to the curator, and was outside. Holmes followed suit immediately after, raising his hand for a cab. To hell with lunch and the concert. 

Only when they were alone in their Baker Street rooms did Watson begin to weep. Holmes held him and waited. 

"Her last day," the doctor whispered into the tobacco-scented tweed of his friend's shoulder, shaking. "She coughed so hard she left a spray of blood in a perfect circle on the white bedsheets."

**Author's Note:**

> For the Holmes Minor July 2018 prompt: _Ruby._


End file.
